Otaku Continue?
by EagleCeres
Summary: Take one Ex-ronin, mix in one Otaku, pour in 8 ounces of silliness, sprinkle 2-3 dashes of shenanigans, serve in a goofball glass to shaken (not stirred) locals chilled or at room temperature, garnish with trolling as needed. Inspired by Lastofakind's and - Press Start Otaku! (Doin' it for TEH LULZ!)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Borrowing the characters, setting and scenery from the owners, any Original Characters that spawn from here are mine, although they probably inspired by other fandoms. Please note, I'm not making a red cent off this belligerent attempt at writing, so don't bother getting the lawyers. Comments and constructive critiques are always welcome and encouraged; flames and troll bait will be accepted and recycled for future use.

Author Notes: I want to take a quick moment to thank _**Lastofakind**_ for granting his permission/blessing to use his pairing from his story **_Press Start Otaku_** and allowing me to apply them to a plot bunny I rescued from the funny farm. Also a huge thanks to the TFF Crew (Whithout Remorse, chronodekar and the rest) for the Quality Control and Nitpicking.

Quick reminders: italic font means whispering, bold font means shouting; don't take this story seriously because... _I did it for teh lulz!_

* * *

**Otaku Continue?**  
_Oneshot Inspired by Lastofakind's - Press Start Otaku!_

It had been quite a few years since Keitaro had left his parent's home and moved to the Hinata Dorm. He had focused on studying to pass the Toudai entrance exam and his Grandmother had named him manager of the old Family Inn turned Girls Only contract dorm. The residents were mostly good to him, even if some of them had their quirks; but considering who his current and past friends were, he had learned to let things slide as long as it wasn't detrimental to everyone involved.

Due to an earlier accident involving the freshly bathed resident vixen, a loose towel, a startled youngster, a tea kettle and very specific cries of feminine rage; the aforementioned Manager was busy fixing and resetting the front door back on it's railing. While normally it would have been another annoying chore tagged onto his abundant list of daily obligations, he was whistling a happy tune.

Contrary to popular belief, Keitaro was not completely unpopular growing up. Sure he was neither a consummate ladies man, captain of sports team, nor the leader of a social group. Likewise he wasn't voted "Most Likely to Succeed" by his peers, but what few friendships he had garnered, he cherished like no other; and that suited him just fine.

Today however, his good mood couldn't be tarnished, even by the previously mentioned accident and by now well known repercussions. You see, he was expecting a personal guest; and while normally he would be walking on eggshells every time his buddies Masayuki Haitani and Kimiaki Shirai dropped by, today's guest was someone he was sure would be immediately accepted and welcome by his tenants.

As he waxed poetically to himself about the nature of this particular friendship, a very distinct cry of anguish was heard from the stone stairwell leading up to the old Inn "MOU! These stairs are worse than the Comiket Entrance Line!"

Hearing the shout, Keitaro approached the top of the stone stairs "Oh quit whining you slacker!" and admonished his expected visitor with a smile "You and I both know those stairs are at least five times worse!"

"Yeah, but over there we get to enjoy more of my precious!" green eyes, partially hidden by a mop of sweat matted blue hair, looked up to him and returned his smile.

"I missed you too...oomph!" his welcoming phrase was interrupted as he was knocked onto the ground via a perfectly executed flying-glomp-tackle. The assailant in question was a somewhat short, petite young lady with long flowing (if slightly messy) blue hair, wearing what could pass off as a cosplay of one of this season's more popular high school themed anime personalities, while a suitcase almost as tall as her landed beside them with a thunk.

After taking her sweet time to hug and cuddle her friend for a bit, she fisted his shirt and glared her emerald green eyes into his chocolate brown, pouting angrily at him "You ALWAYS say that!", then slowly releasing his shirt, her face slowly changing to a very feline smirk "I'm gonna make you prove it one of these days".

"You've been saying that for years..." he smoothly replied with a boyish smile, disarming the now tired and somewhat rumpled young lady on his lap "long day, Kona-chan?".

"Day, week, month... you know how it gets, Kei-chan" she sighed as she got up, her clothes had some dirt and grass stains, but she didn't seem to mind "by the way, the girls send their regards and Dad keeps asking when you'll ever come visit again, he says that he needs a drinking buddy that can keep up."

"Sorry, between my folks kicking me out and the whole studying to get into Toudai thing..." he began verbalizing his often rehearsed mental tirade, she stood him up and caressed his cheek in a soothing fashion.

"Say no more!" she posed not unlike a certain (fictional) female leader of a high school fun brigade "Teh Kona-chan has arrived!" then jumped, making him catch her in his arms "time for some regularly scheduled fun!" and motioning so as to carry her and her suitcase into the Inn.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the livingroom of the old Inn turned Girls Only Contract Dorm, the residents were more concerned with letting go of an issue that had happened earlier. The vixen of the group seemed more pensive than her usual self, advocating for their manager and how he endured with his not-quite-girlfriend's less than tender mercies.

"Naru... you should really give him more than three seconds to explain himself whenever anything like this morning happens" she counselled her best friend. While stirring the pot and causing a ruckus was fun, she knew that sometimes a little peace and quiet was just as well received.

"I... I know, it's just..." fumed the resident firebrand in question, debating her less than ideal relationship with the man of the house. "It's like he puts himself in those situations on purpose sometimes, you know?" While she could start admitting to herself that she enjoyed his presence, most of the time; she couldn't help but get angry any time she believed one of her fellow tenants were inconvenienced by the man in question.

"Oh! Stop that!" Kitsune admonished "You and I both know that if he hadn't caught Shinobu-chan when he did, she may have burned herself with the tea kettle she was carrying" praising the ex-ronin wasn't an easy task, but she hoped her words would mollify her best friend with the show of support.

"I will admit, he has been rather helpful and setting a positive example for the young ones as of late" added the house sword maiden. "Even his moments of lewd behavior have almost completely diminished" she continued to defend the young man that at one time may have become her husband, but ended up helping her find new purpose in life since her confrontation with her sister.

"Alright already..." Naru sighed in defeat, wondering if her not-quite-boyfriend had also wormed into the hearts of her best friends and fellow pervert bashers, just as easily as he had into hers. "I'll apologize to him once he finishes fixing the door".

"A.. anou..." the young lady of said earlier incident and resident homemaker decided to chime in "is... is Sempai going to be okay?"

"He should be Shinomu-chan!" grinned the tanned blonde princess in their midst as she tried to cheer up her best friend "My kicks are just as hard as Naru-naru's punches and he bounces back from those all the time".

"No... that's not it, Kaolla-chan... I mean..." the bluenette pointed out toward the main door, as her friends noticed the lack of ex-ronin and his brand of house improvement "he usually doesn't take this long when fixing a door".

"Don't worry none, Shinobu-chan... he's probably outside taking a break, grabbing some fresh air" answered her silver haired elder "it's not like he'd go out and lecherously abduct some young girl to have his way with!"

"Preposterous!" sniffed Motoko, somehow feeling her recently borne respect of her manager being slighted "As if he would... have the... gall to..." her train of thought being derailed as she noticed the young man in question as he walked into the living room carrying what seemed to a young lady wearing a dirty rumpled school uniform.

'Looks like 'Bad Habits Die Hard' and all that rot' Kitsune thought as she noticed where Motoko's sight was directed 'aaand, there went the last hour's talks down the drain... might as well enjoy the fun while it lasts!' she put her usual teasing foxy grin and started her favorite sport "My my Keitaro, I knew you were particularly sweet on Shinobu-chan... but I didn't think you really WERE of that persuasion!"

"Eh? Sempai is sweet on me?" blushed the young girl in question 'I might still have a chance!'

"URASHIMAAAA!" Motoko raged, the scene before her betraying her previous mood and attempt to help convince others to see him in a positive light "not only are you a perverted molester!" her hand quickly reaching for the sword at her hip "but you're a LOLICON too!"

"Oh! Does this mean that I don't NEED the Red Moon to get him in the mood?" asked Kaolla with a bit of an adult lilt to her not no innocent question.

"Keitaro..." Naru seethed silently as her hands slowly turned into fists, knuckles turning white "you have exactly ten seconds to let the little girl go, and explain yourself."

"Jeeeze!... You really WERE serious when you said she was like Kagami-chan on steroids" whispered the petite young lady in the ex-ronin's arms.

"Uh... Kona-chan..." was as far as the ex-ronin could respond, before being instructed to gingerly put his charge and her sizable suitcase down carefully.

"Don't sweat it Kei-chan" she winked back playfully at her best male friend, followed by dusting off her own clothes "I got this one."

"Suuure..." Keitaro snorted as he remembered a funny memory "like that time you forgot your ID and they almost kicked us out of an Izakaya on the twins' 20th birthday?"

"How was I to know Tsukasa wanted to go out and see what a sake bomb tasted like?" sharing a quiet laugh with her friend. "At least Dad was cool enough to bring my ID and pay the first round."

"Good times... good times" Keitaro smiled placidly, not unlike a happy buddha.

"By the way, Yuki-chan has been asking when you're coming back" Kona-chan asked as she straightened out her clothes "she wants you to draw another portrait of her"

"You and her know my conditions..." he nodded with an impish smile.

"Oh! She's quite willing to sit tight and model for an hour, but this time I WILL make her laugh out loud" the young lady posed with purpose, not unlike the objection of a certain video game lawyer.

The ladies of the Hinata Dorm were flabbergasted at completely comfortable, casual, if possibly overly relaxed attitude going back and forth between the young lady and the smooth talking impostor that looked like their manager.

Seizing the moment of shock on the Hinata Residents, Kona-chan walked up to the residents and presented herself with a slight chesire cat grin. "Please excuse my manners. My name is Konata Izumi, a long time friend of Keitaro, nice to meet you all."

"I... er... We're glad to know that you are acquainted with him," sighed Kitsune in relief, glad her joke was just make believe "for a second there, we almost had a misunderstanding".

"What? You thought he was some pedo stalker that finally got lucky?" Konata asked as she looked toward the previously angry, now slightly ashamed ladies.

"Uh... um... that is..." Naru fidgeted as she tried to explain her previous response.

"Don't worry about it, happens a lot because I'm so small" shrugged the long haired bluenette as if it were a common occurrence. "Kei's not that much older than me... he's three, maybe four months older than me... I think" she questioned herself as she showed them her most up to date Identification Card.

"Eeeeeh?" Shinobu was shocked to believe the young lady that looked barely older than her was, in fact, older than most of her fellow residents.

"Ugh! Don't remind me" Keitaro shook his head ashamed "I still remember that 'I'm happy because I can buy Eroge's NOW!' song and dance routine you did when you turned 18" followed by palming his face, finding he could not forget the particular memory, as much as he tried... mostly because it was so silly.

"It's still one of my Top 5 Birthdays ever!" she grinned back at her good buddy with two thumbs up.

Kaolla looked back and forth between the two good friends and whispered to Shinobu "I like her, she's fun and she's not all weird and formal!"

"Okay, now with that THAT's out of the way" she walked back to Keitaro "Where's your computer? I got this new game I KNOW you're gonna LOVE!" as she proceeded to push him up the stairs.

'Oh... my... God...' thought the resident Vixen, concerned as she noticed the she herself had never been able to manhandle her manager so easily "She's got him wrapped up around her little finger, and she's not even trying!".

"Slow down Kona-chan... We need to put your stuff down in the room I prepared for you first, then we can start catching up proper" said manhandled manager tried to admonish his friend, failing stupendously.

'Wah?... but... he's my...' Naru's thought process could not keep up with nor make heads or tails of the scene before her. "Another girl", older than her, yet not as pretty as her "making MY Keitaro laugh and smile as much as Mutsumi-san does"... he was being a complete gentleman, not spazzing out at all "it just doesn't make sense!"

"It has Waitresses, Maids and Mikos... and they have huge boobs like Yuki-chan's!" she shamelessly waved at the residents as she pushed her buddy down one of the halls "you still have those cool headphones I got you for birthday, right?"

Motoko's eyes opened in shock, as a memory came back to her, then as an epiphany suddenly came to her, unwittingly voicing it out loud "She's courting... and trying to pervert... HIM?"

As the residents tried to make sense of what transpired moments ago, the long haired bluenette reappeared at the top of the stairs, without her buddy, but wearing a kitty grin on her lips "been trying to get it through his thick skull for years now, but he just doesn't pick up my not so subtle hints."

"Hey Shinomuuu!... heeeey!" Kaolla shook a quiet and daydreaming Shinobu "lend me one of your cute dresses... pleeeeease!"

The previously shocked Shinobu looked up at whom she now considered her newest sempai in awe and unwittingly vocalized her thoughts "I knew Sempai was the perfect man!"

"Yeah, my friends think so too!" Konata smiled happily as she walked off to the room she was assigned "Hey Kei-chan! Wanna see me in my newest Cosplay outfit?"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Borrowing the characters, setting and scenery from the owners, any Original Characters that spawn from here are mine, although they probably inspired by other fandoms. Please note, I'm not making a red cent off this belligerent attempt at writing, so don't bother getting the lawyers. Comments and constructive critiques are always welcome and encouraged; flames and troll bait will be accepted and recycled for future use.

Author Notes: I want to take a quick moment to thank _**Lastofakind**_ for granting his permission/blessing to use his pairing from his story **_Press Start Otaku_** and allowing me to apply them to a plot bunny I rescued from the funny farm. Also a huge thanks to the TFF Crew (Whithout Remorse, chronodekar, ThreadWeaver and the rest) for the Quality Control and Nitpicking.

Quick reminders: italic font means whispering, bold font means shouting; don't take this story seriously because... _I did it for teh lulz!_

* * *

**Otaku Continue? - The Second Serving**  
_Original shenanigans inspired by Lastofakind's - Press Start Otaku!_  
_Additional content demanded by Teh TFF Hivemind and readers like you!._

It had been a few days since Keitaro's friend had arrived at Hinata Sou, and the shocking arrival and presentation of Konata Izumi had left a couple of minds blown and quite a few expectations shattered.

Her unabashed and shameless clinging to, and monopolizing of, the ex-ronin grated both Naru and Motoko, they could not believe there existed a woman (other than Mutsumi) who would shower Keitaro with so much affection and not fear his perverse or womanizing nature.

It was also a point to mention that both ladies were incensed at his response to said attentions: he reacted in a very mature, open and honest way; never suffering any repeats of past panic attacks or accidents as he had previously with his long standing tenants.

For Motoko in particular, it had become a very bitter pill to take as she had begun to admit to herself that part of the perversions attributed to Keitaro had been in part her own mind's machinations and intolerance at perceived wrongdoings.

The second day of Miss Izumi's stay had been mostly without incident. Dinner that night had been par for the course for the substitute family. Young Shinobu had cooked another of her wonderful dinners, yet the desert had been confectioned by the Urashima male.

"That was soooo gooood, Shinobu-chan!" praised Konata as she wiped her lips with a napkin, trying very hard to hold in an appreciative burp. "Have you ever thought about cooking professionally?"

"Her parents used to have a small restaurant", replied Keitaro explaining the nature for her skills.

"I used to help them in the kitchen once I was old enough to use the stove and other kitchen appliances." The young cook blushed, glad her Sempai had taken some of the attention away from her while she composed her thoughts.

"You have a genuine talent there!" the long haired blunette nodded giving off an almost fatherly image." It would be a shame if you wasted this skill."

"Oh! She's been a godsend to us Kona-chan" Kitsune toasted along with her trademark grin. "Unlike some other ladies who can barely make onigiri."

"Hey! I'm not THAT bad..." Naru defended herself looking towards her not-quite-boyfriend to back her up. "My cooking might not be pretty, but it still tastes good, right Keitaro?"

"I still think your curry isn't spicy enough, Naru-naru!" Kaolla broke in, not letting the man in question get a word in edgewise, then remembering other yummy food she continued. "Ne Kona-kona, do you like bananas?"

"I haven't had one in a long while, though a friend told me there's a particularly delicious brand I haven't been able to get my hands on," Konata said as she set her sights on her best buddy and grinned like a kitty. "So, Mister Cooking Skill 100... what's for dessert?"

"Keita... er... Urashima made dessert?" Motoko asked curiously, while she normally did not partake of sweets, a memory of the last time he had made a delightful morsel, made her almost non-existent sweet tooth instantly crave satisfaction.

"One second, let me get it out of the fridge and put the finishing touches on it!" Keitaro responded as he walked away from the dinner table.

Once the man of the house was far enough from hearing distance, Kitsune decided to open fire with her usually volley, "delicious bananas, Kona-chan? You wouldn't by any chance be hunting for a nice ripe one now would you?"

"Kitsune!" blushed a seemingly appalled Naru. "Not in front of the minors!"

"What? She's just talking about fruit, Naru-san" replied Konata, then covered her mouth in mock shock "Oh my god! you wouldn't... be having naughty thoughts, would you?"

"Nope, not going there!" Quickly remembering the shock from their first meeting with the younger looking senior, Naru denied with a blush on her face, "Nu-uh! No way!"

"She is! She is!" Kaolla added to the conversation with a singsong voice, "Naru-naru's thinking about Keitaro's man-banana!"

"No, No!, NO!" Naru vehemently denied the accusations as she looked over to stop the hyperactive youth's song and dance. "You all know that Keitaro and I aren't like that!"

"Naru-sempai! How could you!" Shinobu joined, dabbing at her eyes as if she were crying, "I thought you had pure intentions for Sempai!"

"No... no I didn't... I mean..." Naru cried as she covered her red face, denying all allegations of pure (or not-so-pure) intent toward the ex-ronin. "I-I am not a pervert!".

This last comment caused Shinobu, Kaolla and Kitsune to bust out giggling at her response.

"This isn't funny alright!" she exclaimed, as she looked around the table to find the laughing faces of her friends. "S-stop teasing me!"

Motoko sat in shock quietly _'what, what just happened here? did they just trick Naru-san?'_ she pieced together how the younger girls had followed Kitsune's and Konata-san's lead and couldn't help herself but join in and laugh at the ridiculousness of the topic._ 'This is just too silly!'_

"A-HA! There! Did ya see that, Foxy-lady?" Konata pointed at the laughing sword maiden's face, "I told you we'd get her to crack a smile on that face." She then flashed a victory sign at her accomplices.

The vixen in question once again toasted her glass toward her partner in crime, glad to finally have someone that could appreciate the fine art of double entendre and make for great entertainment all around.

Shinobu nodded thankfully at her newest sempai, feeling liberated because she could act more adult and still not having to grow up too quickly.

Kaolla was also happy that she could play word games like the older Kitsune and Kona-kona, and still have fun while not feeling all adult like.

"Seriously girls... not funny!" Naru hung her face in shame for a moment, then cracking a smile, knowing her friends weren't being mean spirited with their teasing.

Moments later, Keitaro walked in with a very complicated looking cake, although felt he had missed out on something. "Anything good happen while I was gone?"

"Just some good old fashioned girl-talk" replied Kitsune with a playful wink at the curious young man "nothing you should worry about sugar."

"Say no more!" Keitaro immediately held a hand up before quickly silencing the other teasing menace in their midst as he served her a noticeably bigger slice of his newest chocolate based creation "I can gladly say I've learned that lesson by now... right, Kona-chan?"

As further slices of the eagerly awaited morsel were passed around the table, Motoko was the only one to dispute the claim, as she seemed to be the last to be served "Really, now? Urashima can be taught?"

Konata would only nod as she dug into the delicious bribe presented before her with gusto, her face would only reflect a knowing grin that could only be interpreted as 'the price for my silence has been handsomely paid'.

"Rats!" said Kitsune as she snapped her fingers "and here I thought we'd get to hear one of Keitaro's dirty little secrets."

"Mpph? Pheiphawo'ph phee-phrephs?" Kaolla started to answer while eating her slice.

"Kaolla-chan, don't talk with your mouth full" Motoko gingerly admonished the young princess, although momentarily curious about the silenced reference to the manager's embarrassing past "it's bad manners."

"As if he could keep a secret" muttered Naru tried not to fume as she mentally calculated how quickly she could burn off the calories in the luscious slice of cake before her.

"Eh?" Shinobu peered at the Toudai student curiously, wondering about her senior's mumbling, "did you say something, Naru-sempai?".

"N-nothing, nothing at all" the firebrand quickly answered and dug into her dessert before further questions could be levied at her.

"The cake was not a lie!" Konata exclaimed as she patted a full and content belly "this pleases us greatly!"

"Glad it was to your expectations, your highness" the young man half bowed at his blue haired rabble rousing friend, then thanked his lucky stars for allowing him a relaxed dinner for a change.

* * *

Later that evening, a somber Motoko walked the halls of the old Inn. With Keitaro becoming a staple presence in the household not long ago, they had begun alternating the responsibility of patrolling the old Dorm.

More recently, she had been taking her walks on nights when her kendo training routines were less tiresome, although tonight's session in particular had taken her longer to complete.

As she completed the last checks on the downstairs doors and windows, she noticed that most of the other residents had already turned in for the night.

By the time she neared her room, her ears picked up the sound of squeaking bed springs, morbid curiosity getting the better of her as she was drawn toward the almost rhythmic noise.

_'It seems to be coming from Izumi-san's room... could she be having a nightmare?'_

Once at the door to their enigmatic guest's room, she paused for a moment as she could make out voices accompanying the constant squeaking of old metal springs. _'That sounds like Izumi-san... and Keitaro?'_

"Hold that!" said the familiar male voice, a slight tinge of challenge in his tone.

"Hmmmph!" replied the so familiar female voice, hers was tinged with frustration.

_'It sounds as if they're probably just playing that confusing card game they showed me yesterday.'_ Motoko could not wrap her mind around their 'magical' game with fantastic images, incredible story lines and utterly confusing rules.

"Gotcha!" his voice began sounding a little more prouder. "Awww Yeah!"

"No, not that... No! Nooooo!" Konata's voice wailed for a moment, her usual cheer temporarily curbed.

_'Were they this vocal last time?'_ The kendoka asked herself, also noticing the squeaking noise would stop at moments then continue for no discernible reason.

"Take iiit!" his voice gaining a slight sing-song quality to it.

"Uguuuu!" hers becoming distraught, yet not disappointed.

_'Is he... taunting her?'_ the kendoka blinked, astonished at the young man's sudden alpha male response. _'I thought SHE was the aggressive one.'_

"Say it!" his voice ordered crisply.

"Don't wanna!" was her petulant response.

_'I wasn't aware he could be so aggressive...'_ Motoko blushed, imagining the male of the household in a new light, _'so forceful'._

"Don't be like that, Konata" he said slowly as the pitch of his voice dropped down an octave.

"Awww... do I really have to?" the partner in this duet answered with a whine

_'Oh dear!'_ Motoko's leaned closer to the door, her breath shortened as she payed more attention to both the tone and the connotation of their banter,_ 'when did he become so... smooth?'_

"Who's your daddy?" his words were clear, concise and more than a little suggestive.

After a deep sigh Konata's voice replied with a wistful intonation "You're my daddy, Kei-chan!"

Motoko's mind began reeling, she had never heard him command such a presence before.

_'That doesn't sound like two friends just playing games'_ or get such an honest response.

"Damn right!" Keitaro's voice seemed to crow proudly.

"Tease!" Konata challenged back, regaining her usual flair and bravado, "Next time I get play with your joystick!".

_'J-joystick?'_ her mind stray further from her original beliefs, unable to tear herself away from the of the couple beyond the door. _'Did they just... was that foreplay?'_

"And now that we got the first round out of the way" an almost perverse, yet feminine laugh filled the air.

"Aaack!" his usual nervousness came back. "Oh, now you're just plain being unfair!"

_'She's attacking him now?'_ an unnaturally pleased smile came to her face.

"Come to momma, you sexy beast!" started Konata, her voice almost sensual.

"Please be gentle with this unworthy one" the male in the room answered with a hint of deference to a superior.

_'Why... why does this sound so hot?'_ It was at this moment when Motoko Aoyama realized at this moment where her mind had just taken residence in for the past ten minutes, the gutter. _'Bad thoughts are bad!... Must not think bad thoughts!'_

As the pair's voices suddenly died down, the rhythmic squeaking came back louder than ever followed by what could only be considered as panting.

_'They... they ARE lovers'_ Motoko gulped, oddly reminded of one of Kitsune's no-so-trashy romance novels. _'I...I shouldn't interrupt their quality time'._

As Motoko began to chastise herself for overhearing a tryst, when a third younger and more enthusiastic voice rang out, "Wow, you two really ARE hard core!"

'Kaolla?' The kendoka's mind crashed immediately upon recognizing the voice. 'What, what is she doing in there... with them?' her mind now racing, latched onto the most ridiculous reasons that instantly came to the forefront.

"U-U-URASHIMAAAA!" righteous female fury overpowered Motoko's emotions as she opened the door to Konata's room with a quick snap. "YOU PERVERTED WRETCH!"

"Huh?" Keitaro's previously unknown smooth talking skills went back to his usual faire, non-existent.

"Hey!" the resident princess was oddly serious for a moment as pointed at the furious looking kendoka. "No cutting in line!"

"Ohai Motoko-san!" Konata welcomed her with her now trademark kitty grin as she nodded toward the big screen television in her room, "you know, I never figured you for a fighting game junkie!"

Silence reigned supreme for an extended moment, only to be broken by a dramatic voice intoning an odd welcome message. **"Here comes a new challenger!"**

"Wait... what?" Motoko's rage was dispelled as quickly as it had summoned, her analytical mind going into overdrive as it began taking in stock and cataloging the contents of the room she had just stepped into.

Urashima Keitaro, adult male, messy brown hair, sitting on the ground, a regular gamepad controller in his hands, dressed in cargo long shorts and wearing a black t-shirt that with green lettering that read "Unleash the Beast!".

Izumi Konata, adult female, blue hair currently worn in a high ponytail, also sitting on the floor, arcade style joystick controller on her lap, dressed in sweatpants and white t-shirt which red lettering reads "Down Right Fierce" covering her upper body.

Suu Kaolla, teenaged female, blonde hair currently worn down, happily bouncing on Izumi-san's bed, dressed in shorts and donning a dark blue t-shirt with white lettering that read "I pwn n00bs".

"You..." The kendoka's attention wavered back and forth between the tv screen and the people talking to her, "You've been playing video games all this time?"

"What else would we be doing?" Konata's kitty grin grew bigger as she visibly fiddled around with the joystick controller, "So Motoko-san, are you in or out?"

"Best two out of three fights" the tanned princess grinned as she cracked her knuckles. "And I got winner next!"

"I... I" Motoko attempted to hide her embarrassment as she quietly took a step back and out of the room, "Igottagonow!"

"She would have ragequit after a few rounds anyway." Keitaro shrugged as the door to Konata's room was once again closed and the gaming re-started "now, where were we?"

"You, my dear padawan, were about to crash and burn!" Konata put her game face back on and resumed with her refined style of beatdown dispensing.

"Less talk, more action you two!" Kaolla ordered imperiously, eagerly waiting her turn to go up against someone that really enjoyed the same games as she did.


End file.
